No la mereces
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: Aun a pesar de que todo lo que le dije fue una verdad a medias, jamas la hice pasar lo que tu le hiciste, y es por eso que simplemente no la mereces, y quizás nadie la merece, porque este mundo ya es muy toxico para alguien pura como ella. [Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**[Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

* * *

 **No la mereces**

La jungla, el lugar donde el clima puede llegar a ser algo difícil de adaptarse por los contantes cambios y temperaturas más altas de la usual a la estación, sin embargo, las junglas húmedas como lo son Tropical Jungle, eran más especiales, esto debido a las contantes lluvias que aun a pesar de ayudar a regular la temperatura un poco, la temperatura se tornaba bochornosa de aguantar cuando se detenían, es por eso que uno tenía que tomar las medidas adecuadas para cruzar estos lugares, aunque, también debes de saberla cuando forma parte del oficio.

—Las lecturas de energía son más intensas, de seguro ya estoy cerca de mi objetivo. —dijo un individuo con voz metalizada, mantenía cubierto su rostro con una máscara de metal y se protegía parcialmente de la lluvia con un impermeable negro, llevaba unos guantes de piel negra con detalles en verde, al igual que una botas del mismo color con cierres de metal plateado manchados por el lodo, y un pantalón de color negro con dos líneas verdes a los laterales.

El sujeto saco un artefacto circular pequeño y observo que mostraba una lectura de energía que iba aumentando con forme se acercaba a un lugar oculto detrás de la fauna del lugar, por lo cual haciendo uso de un machete que traía consigo, corto las grandes hojas que cubrían el camino abriéndose paso..

En cuanto realizo el último tajo con su machete y la última hoja que obstruí su camino cayó al piso, pudo divisar una gran construcción de piedra con lo que pareciera ser una especie de gravado antiguo, los años se le notaban mucho por la erosión que se lograba apreciar en la estructura de afuera, sin embargo, no le tomo mucha importancia, el estaba únicamente tras su objetivo, no estaba para apreciar construcciones antiguas, a fin de cuentas, no le estaban pagaban por detenerse a apreciar las cosas…

La oscuridad que se veía al fondo podría llegar a ser categorizado como tétrico, sin embargo eso poco le importo al que traía la aquella máscara de metal con tubos, en ese momento, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de una tonalidad verde y empezó a caminar de manera normal a pesar de encontrarse en la oscuridad que engullía los niveles bajos del templo.

—Esto es un juego de niños —dijo mientras caminaba, hasta que de pronto un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo le llamo la atención, por lo cual se detuvo un momento y saco el aparato que originaba aquel pitido repetitivo— Según esto, debe estar exactamente… —mirando el aparato en todo momento camino lentamente por el lugar siguiendo las indicaciones, hasta que de pronto, al girar a su derecha en aquel pasillo, una luz de color rojo empezó a brillar con intensidad— Esa debe ser.

Guardando el aparato circular en una mochila de maletín que movió para que quedara detrás de él, sus pasos se dirigieron con total calma hacia el objeto que causaba aquel brillo, y una vez lo tuvo frente a él, lo tomo, se trataba de una esmeralda de color rojo que brillaba con intensidad, y tenía una gran energía contenida dentro.

—El doctor pagara muy bien por ella, ya le entregue dos, con esta estoy seguro que… —el suelo empezó a temblar y antorchas empezaron a encenderse iluminando el lugar a la vez que unas piedras empezaron a brillar y moverse — ¿Pero qué rayos? —dijo desconcertado el cazarrecompensas viendo como los escombros tomaban forma de un gigante de roca de una altura aproximada de tres a cuatro metros.

Cuando el gigante de piedra se formo totalmente, una luz brillo mostrando símbolos antiguos y se empezó a mover de manera algo torpe y lenta, pero se dirigía al sujeto de la máscara con máscara de metal.

—Supongo que no iba a ser tan fácil, solo espero… —guardo la esmeralda en la mochila de atrás, tomo su impermeable que lo cubría hasta la mitad quitándoselo y lanzándolo a un lado cercano, mostrando lo que ocultaba debajo de aquel manto que lo protegía de la lluvia, llevaba una chaqueta negra y debajo de esta una camiseta de color rojo, pero lo más llamativo aparte del machete y la mochila que colgaban de la parte de atrás, eran dos armas las cuales desenfundo sin dudar y apunto al gigante— Que me des algo de diversión chico grande.

La lucha había comenzado, el sujeto que mantenía cubierta su cara con la máscara de metal se deslizo por debajo de los pies del gigante, quien intento pisotearlo, pero al tratar de hacerlo, una explosión llego a la cara de este destruyendo esa parte y al parecer desorientándolo, aprovechando esto, el cazarrecompensas se detuvo en seco gracias a unas púas que salieron de los zapatos, de esta manera quedando a espaldas y cerca del gigante rocoso, al cual le coloco una carga explosiva pequeña en el pecho y usando sus armas disparo a uno de sus brazos en un punto débil haciendo que se cayera.

Antes de que el gigante siquiera le pudiera dar un golpe, el experimentado combatiente se lanzo por un lado, para después recargar sus armas, sin embargo, rocas empezaron a volar hacia el gigante reconstruyendo las partes perdidas, pero el sujeto uso ese momento para comprender…

—"Si exploto la carga de seguro se recuperara en unos instantes" —pensó para sí mismo, pero algo llamo su atención, se trataba de un foso que estaba detrás del gigante— "quizás si"… Oye grandulón —Grito con su voz metalizada llamando la atención de coloso de piedra— Espero no te moleste esto.

Activando un interruptor de su guante, la carga explosiva estallo desestabilizando al gigante, momento que el aprovecho para lanzar otro explosivo y hacer que retrocediera, sin embargo cuando el gigante estuvo a punto de caerse, se agarro de una estructura medianamente solida que apenas aguantaba su peso.

—Perdona, pero son solo negocios, nada personal —con aquello dicho, disparo a la estructura causando que se fracturara, haciendo que el gigante cayera al foso— Y anótenme otro. —sin embargo guardo silencio al instante que el suelo empezó a temblar y el techo empezó a caer— Claro, ya se me olvidaba.

Con una capacidad de reacción rápida empezó a correr hacia la salida, pero antes tomo su impermeable para ahora sí, correr por los pasillos evitando los escombros y finalmente salir por la entrada del templo, el cual solo se vio como una nube de polvo se levantaba y salía por esta.

—Por lo visto dejo de llover —dijo mientras miraba al cielo, para después posar ambas manos al los laterales del casco, primero descomprimiéndolo y después quitándose aquella mascara con luces que se apagaron, mostrando el rostro de un lobo de pelaje negro con alguno que otro mechón blanco, ojos cafés y una leve cicatriz en forma de "x" cruzando su mejilla y ojo derecho— Bien, hora de cobrar aquella recompensa a ese doctor.

En cuanto dijo esto, saco la esmeralda de la mochila que traía atrás de él y la observo detenidamente, aquella no era una esmeralda común y corriente, era una de las conocidas y poderosas esmeraldas del caos, la de color rojo para ser especifico, aquella que en su interior guardaba un inmenso poder, al igual que las otras seis que existen, pero poco le importaba, el no le iba a dar ningún uso, por lo cual volvió a guardar la esmeralda, al igual que su casco en la mochila de atrás y emprendió su camino hacia su nave, la cual usaría para viajar a donde lo esperaba aquel hombre que le pagaría por entregarle aquella esmeralda.

Tras un rato de haber recorrido una buena parte del camino en dirección hacia su nave, la cual oculto en la inmensidad de Tropical Jungle por seguridad, se exalto al escuchar una voz cerca de donde se encontraba, esto gracias a su sentido auditivo que había desarrollado gracias a años de experiencia.

—Supuse que aquí estaría deshabitado, por lo visto eso fue mi error no pensar en que otros se interesaran por la esmeralda —se dijo a sí mismo y trato de seguir el leve ruido de la voz que casi parecía un susurro, todo con tal de ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

Un paso tras otro, siempre manteniéndose en sigilo, la voz se hacía cada vez más clara y de cierta manera, más armoniosa a sus oídos, casi juraba que era un canto de sirena, tan tranquilizador, tan… hermoso.

Movió y siguió firme, no debía distraerse en ese momento, en cuanto llego cerca de varias plantas, las movió levemente con sus manos enguantadas y ahí se encontraba ella…

Una eriza de púas rosas que se lavaba las manos desenguantadas con el agua que fluía del rio frente a ella, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por alguien, el cazarrecompensas le prestaba total atención a la eriza, su figura era hermosa y delicada, sus púas eran de un color que lo atrapaba totalmente, pero sus oídos eran los que se deleitaban más, su voz denotaba un tono gentil y hermoso, incluso superando a un ángel y más hipnotízante que el canto de una sirena.

—Y yo que no quería mancharme, pero bueno, al menos el lodo no deje marcas en mi vestido, lástima que estropeo el rastreado. —dijo la eriza limpiándose con un poco de agua y volviendo a cantar.

El lobo no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor, su sentidos únicamente se enfocaban en aquella eriza que cantaba una canción mientras se limpiaba el lodo restante, prácticamente se había olvidado por completo de lo que hacía en aquel lugar o siquiera lo que cargaba consigo, solo sabía que aquella eriza lo había atrapado totalmente.

—"¿Quién es ella?" —pensó para sí mismo pero nada le venía a la mente, no tenía información alguna de ella, solo sabía en ese instante que ella era la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Sin embargo, al estar hipnotizado con la eriza, no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo empezó a avanzar lentamente dejando de ser camuflado por la fauna, cosa que le jugo aun más en contra si se le suma el hecho de que piso una rama y esta hiso ruido, alertando a la eriza, la cual volteo rápidamente y vio a aquel lobo que estaba detrás de ella.

Ambos se observaron unos breves momentos, sus ojos se cruzaron, y el finalmente pudo ver los ojos de aquella eriza, eran de un bello verde esmeralda, en los que cualquiera se podría perder si se descuidaba, pero pronto ambos reaccionaron a la situación en la que estaban, siendo la eriza la cual lanzo un grito e invocando a su fiel martillo con el cual trato de golpear al lobo.

—¡Pe-pervertido! —le dijo ella y trato de golpearlo de nuevo, sin embargo, el lobo solo esquivaba.

—Tranquila, no estaba haciendo… —tuvo que callar rápidamente ya que la eriza volvió a arremeter contra el tratando de golpearlo con su martillo gigante, pero volvió a fallar— ¡¿Te puedes calmar?! —trato de razonar, sin embargo, la chica parecía no escuchar.

—¡Como voy a escuchar a un pervertido como tú! —grito la eriza y levanto el martillo preparada para atacar, pero el lobo se acerco de manera peligrosa y la desarmo de manera rápida y eficaz.

—Ahora me podrías escuchar solo por un mísero momento —la eriza se sorprendió al ver la agilidad del lobo, sin embargo, respiro hondo y se quedo quieta.

—Está bien, habla —dijo ella con un tono calmado.

—Hasta que al fin paras —dijo y le entrego su martillo a la eriza— No planeaba hacerte nada, ni siquiera sabía que había alguien aquí, solo vine por un camino y me tope contigo, es todo. —mintió cubriendo un poco la verdad, no quería que descubriera quien era en realidad.

La eriza más calmada y un tanto apenada por su reciente comportamiento hizo desaparecer su martillo y agacho la cabeza levemente.

—Lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención lastimarte, es solo que me deje llevar un poco por la sorpresa.

—Y eso se noto.

—De verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento —dijo levantando la cabeza—. Espero puedas perdonarme por casi golpearte, aunque debo admitir que tienes buenas habilidades de combate. —sonrió la eriza al lobo y este se sonrojo levemente dejando una leve abertura en sus labios por la sorpresa.

—"Se ve linda con esa sonrisa" —pensó, pero se dio una bofetada mental al instante para volver a la realidad y finalmente hablar—. Tú no lo haces para nada mal, aunque creo que confías más en tu martillo que en fuerza y destreza, se ve que eres fuerte, pero te falta un poco de práctica —dijo manteniendo una postura firme con sus brazos cruzados.

—Algo así, se que debo practicar más sin el martillo, pero supongo que me acostumbre —se rasco la nuca con una leve sonrisa en su cara— A propósito, mi nombre es Amy Rose, pero mis amigos solo me dicen Amy.

El lobo miro como ella extendía la mano y pensó "¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan inocente?, hace unos segundos combatimos y a pesar de que soy un completo extraño para ella, se muestra amable conmigo, incluso no duda que le este mintiendo sobre mi", pero no le tomo más importancia, a fin de cuentas, no creía volverla a ver, sin embargo, algo le decía que no quería que eso pasara.

—Soy Drako —contesto de manera algo vacía, y estrecho la mano de la eriza,

—Es un nombre bastante bonito.

—Ehm, ¿podría preguntarte algo? —comento el lobo con algo de intriga.

—Claro.

—¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?

—Bueno, yo estaba buscando una Chaos Esmerald —ante la mención de dicho objeto, el lobo se puso algo tenso— Venía aquí con la intención de buscar una Chaos Esmerald que se encontraba en esta zona, pero como podrás observar… —de su bolsillo saco un aparato circular que estaba apagado totalmente— Mi rastreador ya no funciona, esto se debe a que se me cayó en el fango durante mi recorrido, no lo sujete bien por lo cual salió volando, intente rescatarlo, pero solo termine ensuciándome toda y el rastreador estropeado, entonces vine a este río a lavarme y supongo que sabrás el resto.

El lobo se tranquilizo al saber que el rastreador de ella estaba dañado, por lo cual no le llegaría señal de la esmeralda que él traía consigo, y casi suelta una leve risa con lo que ella relato, hasta cierto punto, la eriza podía llegar a ser algo torpe…

—"Pero eso la hace única y pura" —no tardo mucho en reaccionar a sus pensamientos— "¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?, apenas la conozco, debo irme ya."

Esto ya estaba rebasando sus límites, como era posible que durante años se mostrara serio y carente de emociones frente a los demás, pero ahora, aquella eriza de púas rosas lo tenía tan desequilibrado, su corazón latía de manera frenética y tanto sus acciones como sus pensamientos no eran los mismos, por lo cual decidió retirarse, ya no podía estar cerca de ella ni un instante más.

—Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir, tengo otras cosas que hacer y no me puedo quedar más tiempo. —trato de retirarse, pero la eriza le agarro la mano, haciendo que el lobo la volteara a ver con algo de sorpresa.

—Se que puede sonar algo raro, pero, ¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que nos volvamos a ver?

—¿Eh?

—Lamento lo que te hice antes y quisiera compensarlo de alguna forma, así que pensaba si, ¿te gustaría comer algún día conmigo?, como un picnic —la eriza volvió a sonreír con sinceridad.

El cazarrecompensas de nombre Drako logro deshacerse del agarre de la chica con delicadeza y a pesar de que en su mente resonaba con mucha fuerza el **"¡NO!",** sus palabras volvieron a traicionarlo…

—¿Cuándo?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su primer encuentro con aquella eriza, y el cazarrecompensas ya había cobrado su recompensa, sin embargo, aquel que se llamaba Robotnik al parecer no necesitaba de sus servicios de momento, además no había vuelto a recibir una llamada para hacer un trabajo, pero aun tenía aquel recuerdo fresco de su última conversación con aquel científico…

—Jojojojo —rio con ánimo el científico mientras sostenía aquella esmeralda en sus manos— Vaya, si que eres el mejor, con esta ya son tres que están en mi poder y el tonto equipo de sarnosos aun no saben ni que están en mi poder y ni siquiera quien las tomo, vaya que eres cuidadoso de que no te descubran, creo que debí haberte contratado hace tiempo.

—Si si como sea, ahora dame lo que me prometiste —dijo con seriedad el lobo mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

—Sí que te gusta ir directo al grano, pero está bien, tal como prometí —de un compartimento saco una bolsa grande y un portafolio, los cuales lanzo a la mesa—ochenta mil rings por las tres esmeraldas y un sistema de camuflaje de la más avanzada tecnología.

El lobo reviso ambas coas y una vez visto que todo estaba en orden, las tomo para retirarse.

—Espera un momento mi peludo cazarrecompensas —dijo el científico y el lobo lo miro con seriedad— Veras, aun a pesar de traerme lo que te pedí en un corto lapso de tiempo, voy a necesitar de todas las esmeraldas para completar mi plan, sin embargo, están en el poder del Sonic Team, pero descuida, yo tengo un plan, pero necesito que conozcas a todos los integrantes del equipo, y yo se que leíste la información que te envié acerca de alguno de los miembros, pero no eran todos, omití a quienes no representan peligro verdadero, por lo cual…

—No hace falta —dijo el lobo interrumpiendo al científico— Conozco a los principales integrantes y los que se podrían considerar como de alto peligro, ya no necesito a los demás, solo me concentro en Sonic, Knuckles y Tails, si tienen conocidos más allá de los Chaotix no me interesa.

—Bueno, aunque puedo decirte que solo faltaron dos hembras, una pequeña coneja llamada Cream y una e…. —volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Como ya dije no lo necesito, solo espero a que me vuelva a llamar cuando tenga algo concreto y una buena paga —dijo el lobo serio y con sus recompensas empezó a salir.

—Oh vaya que te llamare pronto, pero ahora disfruta de tu tiempo libre, después te voy a trabajar.

—Si como sea —contesto sin ánimo y salió por la compuerta.

"Supongo que debía haber aceptado la información de los que faltaban, pero ya que."

.

.

Drako.

"Esa voz"

Drako.

"¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?"

DRAKOOOO!

—¿Eh qué? —preguntó sorprendido el lobo con semblante desconcertado y giro su cabeza a la derecha encontrándose con la eriza de púas rosas.

—¿Te agarre pensando en algo importante? —sonrió la eriza mientras sostenía una canasta con ambas manos.

—Descuida, no era nada de importancia Amy —contesto el lobo parándose firme.

—Bueno, ¿listo para nuestro picnic Drako? —pregunto la eriza con ánimo y el lobo asintió— Ven vamos —soltó una mano de la cesta y tomo la mano de Drako, la cual jalo hacia una parte de la jungla con un rio cristalino y una bella vista.

La eriza preparo todo en un santiamén y puso deliciosa comida encima del mantel de cuadros rojos que puso en el piso para evitar ensuciares.

—Bien, siéntate y come lo que quieras —dijo la eriza entregándole un plato y el lobo se sentó sin saber que tomar.

—Ehm, muchas gracias por todo —dijo el lobo y agarro una empanada y la mordió degustando el sabor— Esto… esto esta….

—¿Si? —pregunto la eriza con un poco de intriga.

—¡Esto esta delicioso! —dijo con gran alegría— No había comido algo así en bastante tiempo, ¿dónde los compraste?, tengo que saberlo.

—Pues no los compre, los hice yo misma.

El lobo se quedo callado un momento…

—"Además de hermosa es buena preparando comida, ella es perfección en…. ¡¿Por qué rayos me pasa esto?!"— pensó el lobo y agito la cabeza levemente— Esto esta delicioso, eres muy buena con la comida.

—Muchas gracias —contesto la eriza con una sonrisa.

La tarde para ambos paso de cierta manera amena, Amy le preguntaba alguna que otra cosa al lobo, nada personal, simplemente cosas como el clima, algún que otro gusto y el lobo aprovechaba para conocerla un poco, sin embargo, el sol se empezaba a poner, lo que significaba que ya era muy tarde, cosa que no le agrado para nada al lobo.

—Vaya, ya es tarde, supongo que me tengo que retirar, pero sería bonito volverte a ver en otra ocasión, de todas formas gracias por acompañarme al picnic el día de hoy —dijo la eriza y empezó a guardar las cosa, sin embargo el lobo le ayudo y cuando estaban por agarrar el ultimo plato, sus manos se tocaron.

Fue un leve rose, pero el lobo se tenso, su pulso se acelero y giro la cabeza para evitar que ella viera su sonrojo.

—¿Todo bien Drako? —pregunto Amy con un tono delicado y él solo asintió— Bueno, pues muchas gracias por la ayuda, pero ya me voy, cuídate mucho —y sin previo aviso, Amy se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla— Adiós.

La eriza salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, pero tenía su mente en el espacio, se llevo la mano a la mejilla donde había recibido el beso y sonrió de manera algo tonta, esa sensación le agradaba, sin embargo fue sacado de su zona ya que su teléfono empezó a sonar, al sacar y observar quien era, puso un semblante y voz sería.

—¿Qué ocurre?..., ya veo, estaré haya en un momento….., está bien, fingir ser aliado puedo hacerlo, pero más vale que la paga merezca la pena…., voy en camino

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tan solo dos días pasaron y el lobo de nombre Drako se encontraba en la plaza de Station Square, en la cual esperaba con calma a que todo empezara.

—"Más vale que valga la pena las heridas que me hare" —pensó con fastidio mientras observaba el lugar.

El día parecía apacible y tranquilo, sin embargo, la tierra empezó a retumbar y el cielo empezó a ser invadido de diversas maquinas voladoras de color rojo y amarillo con un símbolo rojo en el pecho.

—"Bien, hora de actuar" —dijo el lobo sacando sus pistolas y respirando hondo antes de empezar a apuntar y disparar— "Debo parecer heroico", ¡Todos vayan a una zona segura! —Grito mientras destruía los robots con suma facilidad.

Fueron escasos minutos en los que peleo solo, ya que de pronto, un rayo azul paso por su lado destruyendo a algunos autómatas con suma facilidad.

—¡Oye cara de huevo, no esperaba que te presentaras hoy! —dijo con total confianza el erizo azul, mejor conocido como el héroe de Mobius.

De entre las grandes olas de enemigos salió el doctor Ivo Robotnik el cual manejaba su ya conocida nave, su semblante demostraba confianza y desde luego, enojo al ver a su némesis.

—Maldito Sonic, esta vez yo saldré ganador —dijo con furia y apretó un par de botones que hicieron que los robots se lanzaran contra el erizo de púas azules.

Sin embargo el erizo no estaba solo, ya que de uno de los edificios cayo algo causando una gran devastación.

—Esa si es una entrada destructiva Knuckles.

—Guárdate tus chistes para después —dijo con seriedad el equidna rojo conocido por ser el guardián de la esmeralda maestra.

Ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva en cuanto escucharon como autómatas de "Eggman" se acercaron, pero fueron interceptados por una gran onda de energía eléctrica que arruino los circuitos de los robots.

—¡Bien hecho Tails! —grito el erizo al cielo mirando como su mejor amigo de pelaje amarillo surcaba los cielos gracias a su mayor creación el "tornado x".

Pero las hordas de robots no parecían tener fin, aun seguían llegando más y más, sin embargo, dos esferas fueron lanzadas al grupo de autómatas y seguidamente de una gran explosión redujeron el número.

Los héroes presentes giraron sus miradas al lobo, al cual no le había prestado atención antes, sin embargo este tuvo que quitar su cara sería y poner una sonrisa ladeada para después decir de manera animada…

—Creí que en la fiesta solo estaría yo —dijo el lobo con un tono burlón tratando de sonar lo más amistoso posible— Pero bueno, solo espero que me sigan el paso y que puedan ver como derroto al huevo podrido.

—Jajaja, alguien con buena actitud, por lo visto el único cascarrabias eres tu Knuckles —el equidna bufo de molestia y se fue a pelear contra los robots— Bueno, y con respecto a lo otro, sin ofender, pero soy el ser más rápido del planeta.

—¿Eso suena a una apuesta? —sonrió el lobo mientras pensaba lo fácil que era engañarlos.

—Oh ya lo creo, quizás tengamos una charla amistosa, pero ahora es tiempo de ser héroe —y sin más que decir, el erizo azul salió corriendo a enfrentar a los robots de Eggman con su increíble velocidad.

La pelea no duro mucho, ya que todos estaban peleando hombro con hombro y desde luego ese era el plan del lobo y del científico malvado, pero el Sonic Team no sospechaba para nada, lo cual era benéfico para el lobo, pero en cuanto estaban enfrentado a Robotnik, lanzo una horda de misiles, los cuales todos esquivaron todos, por eso Eggman "frustrado" dijo…

—Quizás hayan acabado con todos mis robots, pero volveré Sonic the hedgehog, ya verás.

—Eso ya lo veremos huevo, estas frito —dijo con burla el erizo, sin embargo no vio a quien venía a velocidad detrás de él, pero Eggmano sonrió y antes de salir volando lejos, otro grupo de misiles salió disparado, y a pesar de que falló con los cuatro peleadores, se dirigían hacía un objetivo diferente.

Fue entonces que los cuatro vieron a quien iba dirigidos los misiles, y entonces él… reacciono de manera rápida.

—¡Amy! —grito el lobo mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían hacia ella, quien permanecía estática por el susto y debido a esto no pudo reaccionar, fue entonces que el lobo utilizo una especie de gancho que disparo desde su brazalete para impulsarse y al estar cerca de ella, la quito del camino.

Aun a pesar de haber esquivado los misiles, al lobo lo alcanzo la onda expansiva de estos y recibió daño tanto por quemaduras de la explosión, como el impacto que recibió al estrellarse contra una pared y el suelo al proteger a su "amiga".

Su respiración era más calmada, pero sus parpados empezaron a pesar, de pronto cuando vio a la eriza moverse, ella parecía tener ojos llorosos y algo desesperada, es por eso que se acerco al lobo y lo miro, ella decía algunas palabras que no llegaba a entender del todo bien por estar aturdido, pero si logro escuchar algo que lo preocupo algo…

—¡Drako! —fue lo último que escucho antes de que sus parpados y sentidos se apagaran completamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus parpados y cuerpo pesaban como toneladas, no lograba moverse del todo bien, pero sus sentidos volvía a empezar, por lo cual, el lobo intento levantarse un poco, pero un gran dolor se lo impedía, haciendo que cerrara los parpados con fuerza, sin embargo a pesar de esto, no quiso detenerse, pero al final el dolor termino siendo mayor, por lo cual se detuvo y lo único que termino haciendo fue tratar de abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el techo el cual tenía un ventilador en el centro, sus ojos empezaron a divagar por la habitación dándose cuenta de que no estaba en un lugar conocido, el color de la habitación era amarillo con toques en blanco, pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue que al voltear abajo, su torso estaba vendado.

La cabeza le dolía un poco y se sentía algo mareado, pero de pronto los recuerdos llegaron a él como si de un flash se tratase.

—Ya recuerdo al menos como termine aquí —dijo suspirando con molestia, se suponía que todo tenía que acabar diferente, pero al final el termino herido, y fue cuando le llego a la mente— ¡AMY! —casi grito el nombre al recordar la ultima cara familiar vista por él, y fue entonces que la puerta se abrió violentamente mostrando a la eriza de púas rosas con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡Drako! —dijo con alegría Amy al ver que su amigo finalmente había despertado y se acerco a abrazarlo con suavidad, lo cual tomo desprevenido al lobo e hizo que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza— Me tenias tan preocupada.

La eriza empezó a sollozar un poco, cosa que puso un poco mal al lobo por ponerla en ese estado de ánimo, por lo cual la busco confortar con caricias, quizás el cuerpo del cazarrecompensas estaba molido, pero no le importaba con tal de ayudarla a ella.

—Perdón. —menciono el lobo con un tono de culpa, pero Amy hablo con su voz tan dulce.

—No tienes que disculparte, fue por mi culpa que estas así, si yo hubiera reaccionado yo no… yo no… —sus palabras se estaban quebrando, sin embargo el lobo la tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo viera.

—No te aflijas, no me gusta verte así, por favor sonríe, al menos por mí en esta ocasión, ¿lo puedes hacer? —dijo con una voz que denotaba u cansancio físico y la eriza con algo de dificultad, logro sonreír y abrazo a quien la había salvado.

Después de pasar eso, Amy le explico a Drako que se encontraba en la casa de su amigo Tails, cosa que sorprendió al lobo y no de manera grata para ser exactos, si el era su amigo, entonces eso significaba que era integrante del Sonic Team, cosa que lo puso pensativo mientras la eriza le siguió explicando que después de que se desmayara, lo trajeron al taller y hay ella se dedico a sanarlo, no lo había dejado ni abandonado, ella realmente se preocupo mucho.

También le explico que había estado inconsciente durante tres días seguidos y que había sido grato finalmente verlo despierto.

Pero el lobo aun seguía pensando en que ella pertenecía al Sonic Team, si eso era así, entonces eso significaba que era su enemiga, pero no lo quería así, porque de entre todas las personas con la que se había topado, la única a la que consideraba alguien importante era su enemiga.

— "No, no, no y no, es que simplemente me niego a aceptar esta realidad" —negó el lobo mentalmente mientras intentaba hallar una solución a esto, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Amy lo acostó lentamente en la cama.

—Aun debes descansar un poco, no te encuentras bien, pero descuida yo cuidare de ti, solo confía en mi vale —y sin más se retiro de la habitación dejando solo al lobo con sus pensamientos.

—Ahora sí que no sé lo que voy a hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo de tiempo ya había pasado y Drako ya había mejorado considerablemente su salud, nunca se quejo en ningún momento de quien la cuidara fuera Amy, prácticamente la atención de la eriza de púas rosas era para el lobo de pelaje negro, incluso llego a conocer a los demás integrantes del equipo más a fondo, pero en cuanto se curó completamente, cada vez que intentaba pasar tiempo con Amy, si se encontraba Sonic cerca este le quitaba toda la atención, cosa que llego a molestar mucho a Drako.

Pero el tiempo paso y paso, y Drako al ver la forma en la que el héroe de Mobius se comportaba con Amy, lo lleno de cólera.

"No la merece"

Ese era el pensamiento que invadía la mente del lobo cada vez que veía como Sonic corría lejos de Amy, cada vez que le negaba una simple petición y cada vez que este no le prestaba atención, literalmente tenía a un ángel siguiéndolo lealmente, pero él muy idiota no se daba cuenta.

Por eso el se volvió el apoyo de ella, si el erizo le negaba algo, el lobo lo iba a hacer, no importara que fuera, y fue durante ese tiempo que Amy empezó a alejarse cada vez más y más de Sonic, el lobo pensaba que era lo mejor y de cierta manera, toda la atención que antes recibía el erizo se había vuelto suya, finalmente ella había conocido que era el que a uno le regresaran lo que daba y Amy, empezaba a ver a Drako de manera única, al igual que el cazarrecompensas ya dejaba de lado su forma sería y con ella, se comportaba con todo el cariño que pudiera brindar.

Jamás en toda su vida hubiera pensado que alguien lo cambiaria ni aunque fuera un poco y ahora había que verlo, con una forma de actuar diferente, bueno, únicamente con ella.

Mentiría al no decir que no mantenía "contacto" con Eggman, pero esto lo hacía para hacerle pensar otra cosa, hubo muchos momentos en los que le quería decir que lo dejaba a su suerte, pero si lo hacía, sabía que podría ir tras el Sonic Team y eso significaba que también podría dañar a Amy, y eso no lo quería para nada.

Ambos habían decidido un día volver a hacer un picnic en Tropical Jungle como lo hicieron hace tiempo, sin embargo, Drako se descuido y dejo algo en su habitación, algo que le costaría mucho…

Ambos ya estaban haciendo su picnic, riendo de manera amena y hablando sin parar, parecía que ambos tenían temas para hablar sin un final, ambos la pasaban bien y llego un momento en que ambos se pusieron a jugar a atrapar, pero en uno de esos momentos ambos tropezaron dejando a Amy encima de Drako, cosa que los abochorno un poco, sin embargo la distancia entre sus labios era muy escasa y no supieron en qué momento, ambos la empezaron a acortar poco a poco…

—¡AMY! —se escucho una voz conocida por ambos haciendo que se sobresaltaran y en cuanto vieron de quien se trataba, el lobo lo maldijo internamente, ambos se levantaron del piso, pero en cuanto Drako se separo un poco de Amy, recibió un golpe por parte de Sonic.

El lobo cayó al lodo y Amy fue a tratar de auxiliarlo, pero Sonic se lo impidió sosteniéndola.

—Déjame Sonic —dijo Amy tratando del soltarse del agarre de Sonic, pero este hablo.

—No puedo Amy, él no es quien dice ser, trabaja con Eggman —Ante el mencionado Drako empezó a sudar en frio por los nervios.

—Eso es mentira, yo conozco a Drako, el no es esa clase de persona —siguió forcejeando Amy y Sonic le mostro el aparato que traía en sus manos.

Drako al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que su agenda eléctrica de "trabajos", se sintió a desfallecer, en ella se encontraba cada trabajo que había hecho y desde luego, estaban los mensajes con Eggman, por eso es que molesto, se levanto y trato de atacar a Sonic, pero este fue más rápido y le propicio una patada que lo mando volar impactando una roca.

—Míralo por ti misma, me tengo que ocupar de la basura —dijo con semblante medio serio dándole aquel aparato electrónico y Sonic fue a arremeter contra Drako.

El lobo apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando Sonic lo golpeo una vez más en la cara.

—No te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Ames, y mucho menos por haberla manipulado.

El lobo no pudo contestar ya que Sonic haciendo uso de su Spin Dash lo ataco causándole algunas heridas.

—Ríndete ahora y te podrás largar, pero quiero que jamás vuelvas —Sonic se cruzo de brazos y espero la respuesta.

Drako golpeo el piso con furia, esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no, por lo cual se levanto agarrándose el brazo izquierdo por el dolor que sentía.

—Es curioso, dices que yo la manipule y no lo negare, si hay un poco de verdad en ello, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tu no la has apreciado, nunca le mostraste ni la más mísera muestra de cariño y en el momento que ella dejo de seguirte, de darte amor, ¿fue que te pusiste celoso?, eso es patético. —dijo el lobo con sorna.

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia chico.

—Y tú con la mía, si le mentí, lo acepto, si pensaba robar las esmeraldas en algún momento, pero no sabía que ella formaba parte de tu asqueroso equipo, si puede ser que todo esto me ponga en su contra, pero no se compara al daño que tú le hiciste y es por eso que no la mereces.

—Ok, hasta aquí llego mi buen comportamiento —dijo Sonic preparándose a atacar, pero en cuanto iba a golpear a Drako, siento como este le golpeo con algo puntiagudo y lo siguiente fue que se empezó a sentir cansado— ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Es solo un somnífero muy fuerte, no te voy a matar, pero al menos dormirás algún tiempo para que me pueda ir.

—Je…je…. —rió levemente Sonic con sus fuerzas— Ella…jamás…. te… perdonara. —Y finalmente cayo dormido.

Cuando Sonic cayo dormido, Drako se acerco levemente a Amy, quien mantenía una pose sin poderse creer lo que había leído.

—Amy yo… —en cuanto la nombro, Amy lo vio con ojos llorosos y un semblante que denotaba la más pura de las decepciones, y empezó a caminar hacia él— Intente de ver…. —fue interrumpido por una cachetada que le propicio la misma eriza de púas rosas.

—Aléjate de mí y jamás vuelvas. —le contesto en un tono carente de toda emoción.

—Pero Amy yo…

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! —grito de manera abrupta y Drako guardo silencio mientras empezaba a caminar lejos del lugar, mientras Amy tomo a Sonic en brazo y se lo llevo al taller.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meses han pasado desde ese último momento que compartieron juntos, no hace falta mencionar que el cazarrecompensas mintió al doctor Ivo Robotnik y a pesar de no obtener su paga, no le importo, estaba destrozado emocionalmente y ya no se sentía absolutamente nada, ahora si carecía de toda emoción, aun a pesar de que después le llegaron cartas de "trabajo", había decidido retirarse finalmente, tenía más que suficiente dinero para vivir sin problemas, pero ya nada le importaba.

Y a pesar de todo Amy siguió con Sonic, incluso este le había dado una oportunidad y empezaron a salir, sin embargo, Amy aun recordaba aquellos días con el lobo y si, puede que le haya mentido, pero y si lo que sintió por ella era verdadero, ¿habría exagerado un poco y quizás tendría que haberlo dejo hablar antes de hacerlo callar?, pero esas eran cuestiones que ya quedaban en el pasado.

Pero aunque ambos lo negaran, de cierta manera esperaban que todo hubiera sido un sueño, despertar un día y que nada de esto hubiera realmente pasado, que todo volviera a ser como antes y es por eso que muchas veces antes de dormir, sin que se dieran cuenta pensaban lo mismo.

"Algún día te volveré a ver"


End file.
